Introspection sur Cho Chang
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: [OS]Le cas Cho Chang, vu par moi. Une interprétation parmi plusieurs, bien évidemment.


**Fandom :** Pour ne pas changer, Harry Potter

**Spoiler :** Assurément le cinquième tome. Pour le reste, sais plus.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers HP ne m'appartient pas, je ne gagne aucun argent en écrivant quelques histoires dessus.

**Titre :** Introspection sur Cho Chang

**Genre :** OS (pour ne pas changer), centré sur Cho Chang, l'un des personnages que j'aime le moins, mais que je n'ai pas rendu trop salope, à mon grand étonnement.

**Note :** J'espère que mon titre est correct…

**Note-hors-sujet-par-rapport-à-l'histoire-s'étalant-sur-la-vie-de-l'auteur :** En attendant les résultats du BAC, occupons-nous comme nous pouvons (stressomètre de l'échelle 0 à 10 : 12,72 ;p)…

* * *

Cho Chang était une bonne élève. Elle était aimée des autres car, outre sa gentillesse et ses sourires, elle prenait de son temps à expliquer les cours à ceux qui ne comprenaient pas, que ce soit de son année ou des années antérieures. Elle adorait et pratiquait le Quidditch, comme sport de loisir et pour le plaisir de gagner des matchs. Ses origines asiatiques en faisaient craquer plus d'un.

Mais Cho Chang aimait être supérieur aux autres. Elle prenait plaisir à expliquer des théories, des exemples ou exercer tel ou tel sort à des élèves des autres maisons. Son plaisir n'en était plus grand lorsque ceux et celles de sa propre maison lui demandaient des conseils éclairés sur des points obscurs du cours. L'admiration des autres à son égard flattait son ego. Elle se savait belle, elle savait qu'elle avait un corps svelte. Elle l'entretenait avec le sport, pratiquant le Quidditch à Poudlard, courant les plages des villes qu'elle visitait pendant les vacances. Une touche de maquillage comme un trait de crayon noir pour souligner ses yeux marron typiquement asiatiques et légèrement du fond de teint sur son visage pâle suffisaient pour l'embellir, la rendre plus femme. Depuis la première année, ses cheveux, alors au carré, poussaient vite, elle les gardait aux fesses et les tressait de temps à autre, laissant toujours deux mèches encadrant son joli visage.

Cho Chang aimait bien Draco Malfoy. Tout comme lui, sa famille était une sang pur descendant des grands prêtres japonais de l'ancien temps. Sa famille avait migré en Angleterre lorsqu'elle avait eu vent des faits du puissant et terrifiant sorcier. Elle désirait se rallier à sa cause et devenir mangemort. Les Chang avait banni et renié Sosuke Chang, l'oncle de Cho. Le fier homme refusait de servir le Mage des Ténèbres et était mort au court de la première guerre contre Voldemort, au côté de l'Ordre du Phénix. Cependant, il n'avait pas vendu sa famille. Cho savait qu'elle deviendrait mangemort le même soir que Draco Malfoy. Le lendemain, elle se marierait à l'héritier Malfoy, renforçant les liens purs magiques du sang. Cette décision avait été beaucoup discutée, puisque les Malfoy n'avait pas de sang asiatique, mais les vieux de la famille avait reconnu la force de la vieille famille anglaise. Cho était fière de servir dans le futur le seigneur des Ténèbres et de son mariage avec Draco.

Elle avait pensé que si elle sortait avec Potter, elle ne pourrait que l'en affaiblir et le donner à son futur maître. Elle connaissait les sentiments du Survivant à son égard, pourquoi ne pas en profiter. Malheureusement, cette bonne femme, Ombrage, avait tout gâché. Elle prenait trop de temps à Potter et, même si elle s'était donnée pour mission de le séduire et l'hypnotiser pour qu'il lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil, elle restait une adolescente en quête d'amour, jusqu'à son mariage. Elle se foutait des règles de la famille, Cho souhaitait goûtait à d'autres hommes que Draco le restant de sa vie. Diggory avait été un bon choix. Son plan personnel avait échoué. Tant que ce n'était pas une mission du Maître…

Cho Chang détestait Hermione Granger. Car Hermione Granger était bien meilleure élève qu'elle, malgré la différence d'âge et d'année. Se l'avouer lui fut dur. De plus, qu'une sang impur soit aussi intelligente et forte qu'elle, Cho s'en sentait déshonorée. Elle aurait voulu lui jeter un cocktail de sortilèges impardonnables.

Cho Chang enviait Ron Weasley. Sa famille était connue et étendue, ce qui n'était pas le cas des Chang, depuis la guerre des clans au Japon qui avait été une des raisons de fuite. Le seul hic, le fait que le père Weasley ait une passion moldu avec répercussion sur le métier, indigne d'une famille de sang pur telle qu'eux. Mais elle enviait justement cette liberté. Ils pouvaient se diriger là où ils voudraient, sans de pression familiale. Cho aimait Draco, mais du vrai amour, Draco était bien trop crâneur pour elle. De plus, les Weasley et les Chang possédaient un deuxième point commun, les Chang étaient asiatiques, donc facilement reconnaissables comme le roux et les tâches de rousseurs des Weasley étaient les gènes dominants lorsque la mère attendait un heureux événement.

Cho avait le sang bouillant et avait hâte d'accomplir les missions de son Maître.

∞

Lors de la seconde guerre provoquée par Voldemort, les Chang et les Malfoy furent décimés, à l'exception des Malfoy Chang. Finalement, à la fin de leur septième année, Draco avait réussi à convaincre Cho qu'ils ne gagneraient pas la guerre du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils avaient trahi leur famille en vendant des informations à l'Ordre du Phénix. Cho fut surprise de découvrir que Nana et Ichijo Chang, ses parents, étaient membres actifs et espions de l'Ordre. En fait, il s'avéra que la famille de son père, les Chang, était au service de l'Ordre. Les survivants de l'Ordre remerciaient l'aide apportée par les Chang. Yamato Chang, le grand-père de Cho, était diplomate et avait réussi à obtenir de l'aide des ninjas du Japon, ce qui ne fut pas facile car les ninjas ne se sentaient pas concernés pas ce combat entre occidentaux. Ils capitulèrent lorsque le diplomate leur expliqua que Voldemort les prendrait pour cible et les tuerait, car les communautés ninjas représentaient trop de danger pour le Mage Noir car elles refuseraient son règne sur le globe terrestre, d'être soumises à lui et donc, de débuter une nouvelle guerre, dans laquelle se mêlerait sûrement les résistants de la précédente guerre, en plus des créatures non satisfaites.

Il eut un massacre entre les Chang et Mizumaru, la famille de sa mère. Personne ne s'était interposé lors du conflit, respectant les différents entre les deux clans, aux allures solidaires, mais aux tensions intérieures. Cho l'apprit lorsqu'elle s'était rendue au quartier Général de l'Ordre. Elle s'en était étonnée, mais elle ne participait pas aux réunions de famille, là où les tensions s'exclamaient.

L'hypocrisie était l'atout de la famille. Cho la maniait avec excellence avec ses sourires, sa naïveté apparente et faux avis. C'était les années à Poudlard.

Depuis, elle faisait équipe avec Hermione Granger et Malicia Greenpeace chez les Aurors. Elle entretenait des relations professionnelles avec Granger, mais sans plus. Hermione n'en fut pas surprise.

Son mari était Guérisseur et avait fait une formation sur le terrain.

Le 31 Juillet, elle déposait des fleurs sur la tombe de Harry Potter, en compagnie de Draco, à minuit une. Ils n'avaient pas participé à la guerre et commençaient à le regretter, car ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient pas mené cette vie si Voldemort était encore en vie. Ils pouvaient au moins faire ça.

Car Harry avait été un bon ami et un bon rival, malgré tout.


End file.
